fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus' Thunderbolts
Zeus' Thunderbolts are an organization from the manga series Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. It exists as a resistance/terrorist movement against the rule of Cronos, a malign organization that conquered the Earth using its secret army of Zoanoids. The movement was founded by Agito Makishima, a former Cronos executive who wields the power of the Guyver, a symbiotic alien armour. History On the day referred to as "X-Day", Cronos awoke its many Zoanoid sleeper agents worldwide, swiftly crushing the military forces of all the Earth's nation-states and establishing themselves as the rulers of the planet. In the months that followed, most of human society had come to accept Cronos rule, but some had become disgruntled with Cronos' policies and desired change. Agito Makishima, a former candidate for Cronos management, had been opposing the organization since long before X-Day. Following the destruction of Cronos' base at Mount Minakami, Agito had vanished from Japan and wound up in the United States of America thanks to the power of the Creator relic that had been activated by Sho Fukamachi (Guyver-I). After Cronos achieved its conquest, Agito began discreetly gathering malcontents from across the U.S. and Canada in order to organize a resistance movement against the new order. He would name this rebellion "Zeus' Thunderbolts", taking on the alias "Zeus" after the king of the Greek gods and son of Cronos, the Father of Time. Like the mythical deity, Agito planned to destroy Cronos and take their power for himself, becoming master of the Earth. He kept this fact to himself for the most part, sharing his true intentions with only a select few. About one year following X-Day, Zeus' Thunderbolts had begun to gain ground in the U.S., shutting down a number of Cronos' optimization clinics. However, the group relied heavily on Agito's abilities as a Guyver since the standard weapons they had were mostly useless against Zoanoids. Using equipment stolen from the gene therapy clinics, Agito planned to create his own army of Zoanoids. However, all Zoanoids were genetically programmed to respond to the psychic commands of the Zoalords, Cronos' leaders, and Agito had no means of overcoming this obstacle. Agito would later launch a solo mission against Cronos' Arizona headquarters after seizing control of the Guyver Gigantic, an advanced bio-armature created by Sho Fukamachi's own will from material from the Creator vessel that was destroyed at Mt. Minakami. Exerting greater willpower than Sho, Agito was able to summon the Gigantic while Sho was using it, and from halfway around the globe. As Gigantic Dark, Agito stormed the Arizona base and kidnapped Dr. Alfredo Hekkaring, one of Cronos' top scientists. After being brought back to the Thunderbolts' headquarters, Dr. Hekkaring agreed to help Agito as he too despised Cronos and wanted to see them fall. With the doctor's expertise in both Zoanoid and Zoalord optimization, the Thunderbolts were able to create their own group of advanced Hyper-Zoanoids: the Libertus. Agito's devoted aide, Shizu Onuma, volunteered to be transformed into a Proto-Zoalord that would command the Libertus in battle and protect them from being controlled by Cronos' overlords. As the Zoalord Griselda, Shizu led the Libertus in a number of attacks on Cronos bases, including a second strike on the Arizona base in which Agito stole an engine component from the fossilized Creator ship buried beneath the mesa. Agito and Griselda killed two of Cronos' Zoalords during the attack and destroyed the base. Structure Zeus' Thunderbolts are based in the United States and Canada, operating across multiple cells scattered across the North American continent. Since Cronos heavily regulate civilian air travel, the Thunderbolts have been unable to operate in any other parts of the world. The only exceptions to this rule are Agito Makishima - Guyver-III - and Shizu Onuma - Griselda - who each possess flight and teleportation abilities. While technology has advanced considerably since Cronos' rise to power, military-level technology has somewhat stagnated as conventional weapons have been rendered obsolete thanks to Zoanoids. Most members of Zeus' Thunderbolts have no choice but to use conventional firearms and explosives, though some members have volunteered themselves for Libertus optimization, allowing them to fight Zoanoids on equal, even superior, terms. However, Libertus subjects suffer from a reduced lifespan due to the complicated nature of the optimization. Members * Agito Makishima - Founder and leader of Zeus' Thunderbolts. Though trained to be one of Cronos' top executives, Agito seeks revenge against them and betrayed them by arranging the theft of the Guyver units so he could acquire one himself. After his duplicity was exposed, Agito attempted to manipulate Sho Fukamachi and his friends into helping him. While he wishes to bring down Cronos, he also wants their power for himself so that he can rule over the world. Most of his subordinates are unaware of his true ambitions. * Shizu Onuma - Lifelong friend of Agito and the granddaughter of Yohei Onuma, the Makihima family's retainer. She has completely devoted her life to serving Agito in any way she can, even volunteering to become the Proto-Zoalord Griselda in order to command Agito's Libertus shock troops. Unlike other members of Zeus' Thunderbolts, Shizu knows everything about Agito's plans and ambitions and continues to serve him faithfully no matter the cost. * Alfredo Hekkaring - Once one of Cronos' most prominent Zoanoid researchers, second only to Dr. Hamilcar Barcas himself. Hekkaring despises Barcas and desires nothing less than to prove that his is the superior scientific mind. After being abducted by Zeus' Thunderbolts, the doctor willingly developed the Libertus Hyper-Zoanoids for them to combat Cronos' troops. Category:Military Category:Resistance Groups Category:Terrorists Category:Guyver: Bioboosted Armour